Les aléas de la vie d'un prince
by bizouille
Summary: Tous les grands moments de la famille royale de Mirkwook!
1. 1 La mort d'une mère

_**La mort d'une mère**_

**Il était tard, toutes les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat bleuté sous la protection de la bienveillante Lune. A Mirkwood, le calme était parfait. Mais pas si parfait que ça. Dans la forêt, une fine silhouette enfantine s'agitait au milieu des arbres. C'était un jeune enfant aux yeux d'un bleu profond qui unissait le ciel et l'océan. Sa chevelure telle les rayons du soleil d'été contrastait avec le noir parfait de la nuit et illuminait le sourire qui était toujours présent sur son visage où le temps ne semblait avoir aucune emprise. Il était élancé et splendide, même du point de vue des Premiers-Nés. **

**Le jeune elfe sautait, énergiquement et joyeusement de branches en branches sans penser aux contraintes de sa vie royale, quand soudain.**

_**Legolas, veux-tu bien rentrer au palais immédiatement ! Tout le monde était des plus inquiets pour toi ! Tu es parti sans prévenir personne de ce départ ! **_

**Le pauvre petit prince avait raté sa réception sur une branche de chêne. Il atterrit sur les fesses dans un tas de feuilles à quel mètre du tronc de l'arbre.**

_**Aïeuhhhhhhh ! Maintenant, tout le palais peut être inquiet pour moi ! Le prince s'est cassé le bassin ! **_

**La femme qui l'avait appelé était sa bonne nourrisse. Elle avait des cheveux qui était noir comme l'encre. Son regard pouvait être à la fois sévère et doux. Et Legolas osait lui parler comme s'il parler à sa propre mère, s'il en avait une…**

**Sa mère était morte en le protégeant. Elle avait fait le plus beau des sacrifices, elle avait donné sa vie pour son bébé.**

**----------**

**Alors que la Reine Aurore, Dame d'Espoir était partie en balade au lac qui se trouvait aux frontières de Vert Bois la Grande, comme on l'appelait avant la mort de sa reine, avec le plus adorable des nourrissons que l'on n'est jamais vus dans les Terres du Milieu, son enfant alors qu'il était âgé de deux mois tout au plus, Legolas Greenleaf ou comme elle aimait l'appelait, sa Petite Feuille. Ils furent surpris par un des neufs serviteurs de Sauron, un nazgùl. La reine, qui était la plus puissant de ce qui restait des Istaris, usa de tous ses pouvoirs pour protéger son enfant. Elle envoya au serviteur de Sauron des boules d'énergie toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, elle déchaîna les quatre éléments qu'elle contrôlait tous, l'eau, le feu, l'air et la nature. Mais rien ne touchait le sombre démon. Il se relevait, toujours plus puissant. Et le bébé pleurait de plus belle. La reine fit alors poussait un cerisier juste en levant la main, comme pour cueillir un fruit mûr. Elle savait que Legolas serait à l'abri en haut de ses branches. La Dame d'Espoir n'avait presque plus d'énergie. Lors elle rassembla ce peu d'énergie et convoqua la plus efficace de ses attaques, une pluie de feu. Elle prononça quelques paroles en sindarin tout en effectuant une série de geste assez complexe de ses fines mains. Alors une pluie aux gouttes embrassées emporta le serviteur de Sauron retrouvait les profondeurs des ténèbres pour ne plus les quitter. Mais, malheureusement, elle n'avait quasiment plus d'énergie, plus assez pour survivre. Le cerisier qu'elle avait fait pousser quelques temps auparavant retourna lentement dans les profondeurs de la Terre en déposant tout doucement le jeune prince, qui, a présent ne pleurait plus mais ne riait pas en même temps, sur le sol. La reine regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y voir sa souffrance de grandir sans la présence bienfaisante d'une mère aimante, la douleur de voir un être si cher mourir sous ses yeux si pure et innocent. Elle ne pouvait se résignait à quitter son enfant alors qu'il avait cette tristesse dans les yeux. Alors elle s'ouvrit le poignet gauche de sa dague elfique où des runes mystérieuses brillaient à la lumière de l'aurore qu'elle symbolisait. Deux gouttes de sang seulement en tombèrent et vinrent se déposer dans les yeux rougis de nouvelles larmes de Legolas, qu'elle tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Elle déposa un ultime baiser d'adieu sur le front du futur héritier de Mirkwood. Il cessa alors tous pleurs et commença à jouer avec une mèche d'or de sa douce et mourante mère. Il riait même d'une voix fluttée et aux sons cristallins. Aurore le remit délicatement sur le sol près du lac maintenant un humide de larmes que les Valars pleuraient à l'idée de voir mourir la reine. La jeune femme s'approcha du rocher qui était sur les bords du lac. **

**Sans se retourner la voix brisée par ses pleurs elle prononça à l'égard de son enfant, encore inconscient de ce qui allait se passer :**

_**Ma Petite Feuille, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais à … **_

**Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une unique larme aux reflets d'or tomba en même temps que la reine. Le bébé sembla comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses jeunes yeux et pleura de nouveau. Quand, mystérieusement, un pendentif apparu dans son poing serré. C'était le symbole de la puissance de sa mère, un bouton de rose en or dotait d'une paire d'aile semblable à celle des anges. Mirkwood venait de subir la plus grande perte possible. Sa reine, la lueur de joie, de bonheur la plus étincelante, Aurore, la Dame d'Espoir. Elle avait les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Legolas mais légèrement en amandes. Ses cheveux étaient comparables à de fins fils d'or pur. C'était la plus belle créature vivante jamais vu. Elle était une nymphe des bois, une fée et une elfe. Sa puissance était quasiment infinie. Depuis Mirkwood n'est plus Vert Bois la Grande mais la Forêt Noire. **

**Environ une heure après ce drame, le roi, Thranduil, rechercher sa femme et son fils mais ne retrouva que Legolas dont quelles larmes demeuraient encore sur ses joues après avoir tant pleuré sa mère. Il était si jeune mais comprenait toutes les horreurs de ce monde. Le roi comprit ce qui s'était passé. Il descendit de sa monture d'ébène. Il se pencha sur Legolas et le prit délicatement dans ces bras comme l'avait Aurore quelques temps plus tôt. Désormais, le roi n'avait plus que trois souvenirs de sa femme : le pendentif de son fils, symbole de la puissance déchue de la reine, Legolas et Ambre la grande sœur de Legolas. Le roi ne put retenir les larmes qui lui monter aux yeux et éclata en sanglots avant de regagner sa monture.**

**Ambre, qui depuis ce jour si triste ne pense plus qu'à protéger son jeune frère de maintenant 310 ans, l'équivalant de 4 ans humains. **

**L'enfant était totalement conscient que sa mère lui avait fait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux, _la vie_…**

**----------**

**Quand le jeune prince rentra au palais sur le dos de Fraise, la tête penchée sur l'épaule de sa nourrice, tout le monde se précipita vers eux, Ambre la première, pour voir si le prince était blessé. Tous furent soulagés d'apprendre que Legolas était simplement endormi, exténué de sa petite balade nocturne dans la forêt. Ambre prit son frère dans ses bras enfin de le conduire dans sa chambre. **

**La princesse était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle avait des yeux de la même couleur que le reste de sa famille. De ce bleu si beau. Ses cheveux était des fils d'or fin et pur. Son sourire, toujours apparent, était charmeur. Ses traits étaient extrêmement fins. Elle aussi était une nymphe des bois, une fée et une elfe. On l'appelait la Dame de Pureté. Et maintenant, c'était elle qui avait hérité des pouvoirs immenses de sa mère.**

**Comme chaque matin, le prince se tira de son sommeil elfique peu avant le soleil. Malgré la distance, comme toujours, Legolas distinguait un ange blond devant le soleil. Cet ange semblait ne faire qu'un avec le soleil naissant. Ce qui lui permettait de se fondre avec lui était la blancheur immaculée de sa robe de confection elfique. Sa silhouette était svelte et élancée. L'ange murmurait toujours la même chose à Legolas qui était penché sur son balcon.**

_**Ma Petite Feuille, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais… **_

**Le prince savait, malgré la nouvelle couleur de ses yeux qui, a présent était bleu azur aux reflets mauves, qui elle était.**

**Cette phrase était comme gravée pour toujours en lui.**

**Elle portait le même nom que ce quel accompagné. C'était sa mère, Aurore, Reine de Mirkwood, Dame d'Espoir.**

**Malheureusement, elle disparaissait des que le soleil était totalement levé.**

**Et Legolas vivait grâce à ça. Grâce à l'envie de voir à nouveau sa mère. D'entendre à nouveau cette phrase.**

**Ca le rendait heureux.**

**Le prince était le seul à voir la Dame d'Espoir. C'était le seul qui voyait celle dont le sang imprégnait les yeux.**

**Lui, la Petite Feuille, Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood, enfant de l'Aurore.**

_**Dédié à Lilipucienne, Orokasa, Kyoki et Yavanna celles qui m'ont donné le courage d'écrire cette fic. **_

_**Resalut alors vous en dîtes quoi ? c sera pas l'unique chapitre é pour la suite poster des reviews j'en ve 10 é vou avez la suite ! pour ça cliker en ba a gauche sur le bouton go ! moi jmen fou g la fic finie ! NYAHNYAHNYAH**_

_**Nini**_


	2. La naissance de Legolas

_**Disclaimer : Et oui, Legolas, Arwen, Elron, Galadriel et Thranduil sont à Tolkien. Rendons à Tolkien ce qui est à Tolkien ! **_

_**Ambre, Aurore et Fraise sont toujours à moi. HOUPI ! Et je préviens, avec l'arrivée d'Aurore, les familles ont était légèrement voir carrément modifié, même strictement impossible mais bon c un gros délire a la bizouille. Bon, ça sera plus joyeux que la mort d'une mère ! **_

_**Réponse aux reviews enfin, la review…**_

Lolo : Mici ma lolo ! ça fait super plaisir ! t tro gentille ma choupine ! moi ossi je t'ad tro forte ma tite pitchoune ! juste pour te faire plaisir la suite !

_**Nimrodel de la Lorien : merci pour les infos et le ti compliment c sympa ! mon bon ça a été ma première fic est j'été pa trè expérimenté ! voilà mes gros délire a moi, bizouille… mdr !**_

_**La naissance de Legolas ( suite de la mort d'une mère )**_

**Le soleil était maintenant totalement levé. L'ange avait disparu et Legolas était toujours penché à son balcon. Ce soir allait se passait une grande soirée. Une soirée qui ne se passait qu'une fois par an, l'anniversaire de Legolas. Le petit elfe allait avoir 311 ans. Quasiment tout le royaume avait été confié à cet événement. Les seigneurs d'autres royaumes y avaient aussi était confié. Notamment le seigneur de Foncombe, Elron et sa fille, Arwen. Galadriel **

**elle-même avait tenu à venir à l'anniversaire de Legolas. Après tout, c'était son petit-fils, la chair de sa propre fille. **

**Le prince n'entendit pas le petit coup qu'on venait de donnait sur sa porte, trop distrait pour écouter. Soudain, il se sentit soulevé du sol, tiré de ses rêveries. Legolas entendit murmurait dans un souffle à son oreille :**

_**Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère… **_

**C'était Ambre, elle reposa son frère à terre. Elle lui dit sur un ton faussement sévère :**

_**Legolas, qu'est ce qui te prends de rêvasser ainsi ! **_

**_Oh ! Excusez-moi ma chère sœur. Je ne serai plus distrait ainsi… Pour cette heure, _ajouta-t-il pour lui-même**

_**Legolas, je t'ai entendu ! **_

**Tous deux éclatèrent d'un fou rire incontrôlé. Une chose devenu très présente entre le frère et la sœur. **

**Au soir, dans la grande salle à manger, tous les invités été présents. Thranduil était assis en début de table, à sa droite se trouvait la reine de Lorien, la belle Dame de Lumière, Galadriel et à sa gauche se trouvait le seigneur de Foncombe, Elron. A côté d'Elron, se trouvait sa fille, Arwen aussi appelait l'Etoile du Sud. Elle était à côté d'un siège vide destiné à Ambre. Et à côté de la reine de Lorien, il y avait aussi un siège vide destiné au petit-fils de cette reine. Les conversations s'engageaient, les uns parlaient de leur famille, d'autres se rencontraient.**

**Soudain, apparut dans le grand escalier recouvert de cristal finement gravé de runes elfiques une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'un bleu parfait. Ses oreilles pointues étaient presque invisibles grâce à ses cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle était vêtus d'une robe elfique d'un mauve extrêmement pale virant presque au rose tendre et deux fins voiles du même bleu que ses yeux descendaient de ses bras pour se rejoindre au milieu de son dos. Toutes les conversations cessèrent alors que l'on annonçait :**

_**La princesse du royaume de Mirkwood, Dame de Pureté, fille de Thranduil et d'Aurore, enfant de l'Eau, du Feu, de l'Air et de la Nature, Ambre. **_

**Tous lui firent une légère révérence de la tête en pensant qu'elle était aussi belle que sa défunte mère et que sa grand-mère, si sa beauté ne les dépassait pas ! Tous les yeux étaient rivés vers, et pour brisa le silence, elle dit d'un ton moqueur :**

_**Ai-je un bouton sur le visage ou avez-vous tous attrapé un torticolis ? **_

**Les invités eurent d'un petit fou rire.**

**Ambre avait toujours le mot pour rire et cela lui permettait de ne pas être l'objet de tous ces regards, chose qu'elle détestait tant. Et ce petit don venait de faire effet, les conversations avaient toutes reprises. La princesse prit place au côté de son amie, Arwen. Mais les conversations cessèrent à nouveau quand apparut dans le grand escalier emprunté quelques temps auparavant Ambre, un tout jeune elfe dès plus adorable. Il avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux qu'Ambre. L'elfe était revêtit d'une tunique d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses cheveux étaient tressés de chacun côté de manière elfique. Sur son front était soigneusement posait une fine couronne où deux lierres s'enlacés. On annonça :**

_**Le prince du royaume de Mirkwood, fils de Thranduil et d'Aurore, enfant de l'Aurore, de l'Eau, du Feu, de l'Air et de la Nature, Legolas Greenleaf. **_

**Il se reproduit même réaction qu'avec la princesse. Mais Legolas réagit différemment. Quand il vit sa grand-mère, il se mit à courir et se jeté dans ses bras. De la même façon que sa sœur le matin même elle lui souffla :**

_**Joyeux anniversaire, mon enfant. Quelque chose pour toi… **_

**Les conversations reprirent. **

**Le prince cria à moitié :**

_**Qu'est ce que c'est, grand-mère ? Ou il est ? **_

_**Du calme Legolas. Je ne te dirais pas se que c'est, mais je peux te dire qu'ils sont dans le jardin, près du kiosque. **_

' _**Qu'ils sont'… Je croyais qu'il y en avez qu'en ? **_

_**Mais, mon trésor, je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais qu'un seul cadeau pour toi ! **_

**Le prince traversa toute la pièce en courant, impatient de découvrir les cadeaux offerts par Galadriel. Tout le monde sourit à la vue du jeune elfe si pressé de découvrir ses cadeaux, en oubliant le malheur arrivait à sa mère.**

**Dans le jardin tout était en fleurs le premier soir de l'été. Tous les ans, ce soir précis le jardin était dès plus magnifique. Les roses aux alentours du lac étaient encore des boutons incarnats. Tout n'était que beauté.**

**Dans le kiosque recouvert de vignes, sur un banc se trouvaient les deux cadeaux pour le prince. Il vit tout d'abord un arc et un carquois remplis de flèches. L'arc était splendide. Une fine couche de peinture argentée le recouvrait. La corde était fort tendue, chose parfaite pour mettre de la puissance dans le tir. Le carquois était recouvert d'un cuir sombre. Les flèches, elles, avaient des pointes en argent pur. Ensuite, il découvrit un livre assez peu épaisse, recouvert d'un cuir vermeil. Sur la première de couverture était gravée en lettres d'or _Elle donna encore la vie_. Legolas était intrigué par cet ouvrage. Curieux, Legolas s'était assis sur un banc et commençait à lire.**

**----------**

**Le soleil était déjà levait depuis peu sur le dernier jour du printemps. La reine avait un ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle devait être enceinte d'environ neuf mois mais malgré ça elle n'avait presque pas pris de ventre. Aurore regardait sa fille unique soignait une splendide biche au pelage fauve qui s'était malencontreusement égratigné la patte. Les animaux sauvages craignaient très peu les elfes mais avaient une confiance aveugle avec Ambre et Aurore. Aurore sentit l'enfant qu'elle portait agité dans son ventre. Elle savait que son enfant allait naître alors la reine se rendit au palais sans dire mot à sa fille. Elle se dirigea vers les chambres de soin qui se trouvait dans l'aile ouest en prenant le soin d'avertir quelles sages-femmes de son accouchement qui était proche. Aurore demanda à la sage-femme qui s'apprêtait à prévenir le roi Thranduil et sa fille Ambre et d'envoyer un message à sa mère, la reine Galadriel, t'attendre le début de l'accouchement. La femme obéit à l'ordre de sa reine, qui était si bonne envers son peuple.**

**L'accouchement commença au début de la nuit. Tous les seigneurs du palais et les domestiques étaient extrêmement inquiets pour la Dame d'Espoir. C'était au moment où le roi allait envoyaient des gardes à la recherche de son épouse qu'apparut la sage-femme qui était chargeait de transmettre la naissance proche de l'enfant. **

**Elle trouva le roi et il annonça :**

_**Mon roi, la reine m'envoie…. **_

_**Vous savez où se trouve mon aimée ? **_

**La femme reprit sans faire attention à la question du roi:**

_**Mon roi, la reine m'envoie vous prévenir, vous et la princesse, de la naissance proche de votre enfant. Et je vous demanderez d'envoyez ce message à la reine Galadriel pour la prévenir elle aussi de la naissance proche de l'enfant de sa fille. **_

**Le roi fut si heureux de savoir sa femme dans le palais et l'arrivée de son enfant, qu'il sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il remercia la **

**sage-femme de lui apprendre une si bonne nouvelle. Il se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans les appartements de sa fille. Sans même prévenir, il rentra et prit sa fille dans ses bras :**

**_Que se passe-t-il père pour que vous ayez les larmes aux yeux ? J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivait à ma mère ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète.**

_**Oui, il est arrivai qu'elle que chose à votre mère. La meilleure chose au monde, elle est en train d'accoucher ! **_

**Ils passèrent tous les deux la nuit sur le balcon de l'aile ouest où se trouvait les chambres de soin où la reine était en train d'accoucher. Thranduil pensait aux moments de bonheur qu'il passerait avec son futur enfant. Ambre, elle, priait les étoiles qui cette nuit était plus brillantes que jamais pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa mère ou à l'enfant qu'elle attendait ou elle contemplait le jardin entourant le palais qui, comme les étoiles, était plus beau que jamais. **

**Soudain, une femme tira la princesse de ses pensées. Le soleil venait juste de se levait.**

**Elle se doutait que l'enfant de sa mère devait être né car, comme les traditions le veulent, chez les elfes, les femmes de la famille étaient les premières à pouvoir voir le nouveau-né. **

**Tout c'était bien passé. Le nourrisson était le plus beau que l'on est vu.**

**C'était un garçon. Il avait les mêmes yeux que le reste de sa famille, d'un bleu qui unissait l'océan et le ciel…**

**Legolas ne put finir son nouveau livre, sa grand-mère était arrivait :**

_**Je vois que ce livre te passionne, j'ai bien fait de te l'offrir. **_

_**Oui, merci grand-mère, j'adore ce livre ! **_

**Puis il serra Galadriel tendrement de ses petits bras, la reine lui rendit ce doux câlin.**

_**Peut-être serait-il tant que nous retournions à la fête ? Tout le monde nous attends pour déguster le gâteau. Et t'attend toi, pour ouvrir les cadeaux ! **_

_**Mes cadeaux et le gâteau ! **_

_**Oui, il y a des piles de cadeaux et j'ai vu le gâteau, je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien mais je crois que c'est un fraisier. **_

**A peine ses mots dit, le prince saisit son livre et son arc, balança son carquois sur son dos et courut vers le château, ce qui fit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage de Dame de Lumière. **

_**Dédié à Lilipucienne, Orokasa, Kyoki et Yavanna qui n'ont donné le courage d'écrire cette fic.**_

_**Je vous l'avais dit que ça serait plus joyeux ! Review PLIZZZZE ! façon maintenant j'atten la 10eme pour poster la fin.. na ! m'en fou moi g toute la fic ! Commen ça sadique ?**_

_**Bizouille**_


	3. la naissance d'ambre

Disclaimer : A moins d'être stupide vous savais ce que je vais dire alors je l'écris pas! Et que ça soit joyeux ! Quoi mes calments !

En attendant mes calment les réponse aux reviews ! 

_**Luciole : mici bocou bocou ta reviews ca fé super zézir ! mdr**_

_**Moi ossi j'te fé de gro gro kisounou !**_

Admonentia Lune-Argent : mici ca fé super zézir de savoir ke cet fific é pa pourri o possible ! jattendé core une derniere reviews mé jme disé ke ca fesé un bail ke j'avé pa posté alor j'mé maintenant ce dernier ( ?) chap ! gro kisounou

LaLuneNoire: c vré ke ya de pti blem o nivo des perso mé c pa grave façon jy conné rien nivo histoire des elfe, de la terre du milieu tt ca ! ptdr :P

_**Flo : vi la voilà la suite !**_

_**Kmy : ca fé super zézir tt ses complimen dun cou! Ya une kune personne ki posté une reviews apre toi mé j've pa perdre le peu de lectrice ke g alor jposte la suite ! jte fé de gro kisounou**_

_**Irumi : c vré ke c bouré de fote :P j'me ss fé peur moi mm kan g relu mé texte (bé oui son pa tt jeune y date kya bien 2 an maxi !) tinkiete pas j'me pren pa mal o contre ca va faire kamélioré ma fic (ki en a bien besoin ! mdr)! Alé juste pour toi j'fé tapé sur le bouton de correction de Word (pour une foi kya un truc de bien sur Word hein otan cen servir !) ptdr) **_

_**La naissance d'Ambre **_

_**( dernière partie de « Les aléas de la vie d'un prince »)**_

La fête venait de se finir et, pour la plus grande joie de Legolas, Galadriel passerait les deux prochains jours à Mirkwood. Elle dormirait dans la chambre voisine à la sienne.

Legolas voulait finir la lecture de son nouveau livre avant l'Aurore. Quand il l'avait enfin fini Legolas se disait qu'il pourrait dormir un peu avant l'aurore. Soudain, le souvenir de la dernière phrase, à qui il n'avait prêté aucune attention pensant trop à s'endormir, lui revenait, **_D'après les souvenirs de la princesse Ambre. _**

_**Quoi, c'est Ambre qui a écrit ce livre ! **_

Il venait de hurler. Galadriel arrivait dans sa chambre, l'air calme et joyeux.

Tu as déjà fini ton livre Legolas ?

Elle se doutait de la réaction de son petit-fils.

_**Tu étais au courant grand-mère ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? **_

_**J'attendais que tu le découvre toi-même ! Ca aurait était moins marrant si je te l'aurais dit ! **_

Un petit sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur le visage de la reine.

_**Marrant ? **_

_**Oui, tu viens de réveiller tout le palais, si se n'est tout le royaume ! **_

Le prince venait de se cacher sous son lit et disait :

_**Ne leur dit pas que je suis là ! Je veux leur faire peur ! **_

_**Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. **_

La reine allait ouvrir la fenêtre et s'apprêtait au sortir quand une dizaine de garde l'interpellaient :

_**Reine Galadriel avez-vous vu le prince Legolas ? **_

_**Non, pourquoi ? **_

_**Nous l'avons entendu crié. **_

Soudain, un garde aperçut la fenêtre ouverte.

_**Regardez, la fenêtre, elle est ouverte ! **_

Tous se précipitaient à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Sans bruit, le prince sortait de sa cachette et hurlait dans le dos des gardes trop occupé à regarder dans le jardin la présence éventuelle du prince :

_**BBBoooouuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh ! **_

Tous les elfes sursautaient, même Galadriel avait été surprise. Legolas partit d'un grand fou rire. Il adorait jouer de vilains tours à la garde royale. Ces mêmes gardes s'en voulaient un peu de s'être fait surprendre un jeune chenapan, eux de puissants soldats entraînés se battre contre les plus grands ennemis surpris par un elfe de 311 ans !

Legolas était maintenant allongé sur son grand lit à baldaquin recouvert de draps de soie légèrement argentée, qui un peu plutôt lui avait servit de cachette. Il repensait toujours à cette phrase.

_**D'après les souvenirs de la princesse Ambre… **_

Le prince se demandait pourquoi elle avait écrit ce livre et y songeant toute la journée. En y pensant bien, la réponse lui semblait si logique. Quelqu'un avait fait de même pour elle et celle l'avait touchée alors elle avait de même pour son cher petit frère ! Mais alors une question se formait dans l'esprit de Legolas :

_**Qui avait fait ça pour sa sœur ?**_

Il savait où se trouvait la réponse, dans la grande bibliothèque de son père. Mais cette bibliothèque était interdite d'accès. Ca ne causait aucun problème à Legolas. Jamais son père ne l'avait grondé pour ces nombreuses bêtises, certes il était en colère, mais il ne le grondait pas.

La nuit s'était levée, répandant sur les Terres du Milieu sa pénombre. Une petite silhouette se mouvait avec élégance dans les couloirs maintenant sombres. Elle se trouvait à présent devant deux portes de bois sombres finement gravées. Elles n'étaient pas fermées à clefs car le roi avait donné l'ordre de n'y pénétrait sous aucun prétexte et la plupart des habitants du royaume craignaient les colères du roi, sauf, bien entendu, la famille de ce roi.

Legolas poussait l'une des portes de bois. La pièce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était immense. Des étagères recouvraient entièrement les murs gauche et droit de cette pièce. Sur ses étagères étaient soigneusement rangés des livres recouverts de cuir tirant sur le bordeaux ou sur le marron. En face de la porte où le prince penchait timidement la tête pour vérifier que personne n'était assis sur le grand fauteuil près du feu ou cherchant un bouquin sur les hauts murs, se trouvait une grande fenêtre où se trouvait de chaque côté deux longs voiles blancs. Il entrait en fermant aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouvert la porte. Les nombreux livres étaient rangés dans l'ordre alphabétique. Legolas cherchait un livre qui avait certainement le même genre de titre que le sien. Un titre comme " Elle donna la vie ". C'était d'abord ce titre qu'il cherchait et c'est celui-ci qu'il trouva. Heureusement pour lui, le livre se trouvait sur une étagère à sa hauteur. Il saisit le livre et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il feuilletait le livre et commença sa lecture.

-----------

La reine était enceinte de 9 mois. Malgré ça, elle montait toujours la licorne qu'elle avait depuis ça plus tendre enfance. Azaë… Elle s'appelait ainsi. En elfique ça signifiait Liberté. Ce nom allait très bien à la licorne car elle était libre, seule Aurore avait su la dompter. La robe de l'animal était d'un blanc immaculé. Sa corne était légèrement parme.

La reine était arrivée à l'orée du bois de Lorien. Certain disaient que ses bois était habitaient par des êtres mythiques, les nymphes. Dans ses bois, vivait aussi une puissante ensorceleuse elfe. Son nom était Galadriel. C'était la reine de ses bois, comme leurs noms le disaient étaient les plus beaux, est la mère d'Aurore.

Aurore avait senti quelque chose alors elle fit ralentir Azaë. C'était son enfant qui commençait à s'agiter. La reine était trop loin d'un village pour allait demander de l'aide, l'enfant serait né avant d'être arrivé là-bas. Les seules sages-femmes dont la Dame d'Espoir pouvait disposer était les nymphes. Aurore appelait les nymphes de la façon habituelle des elfes.

Les hommes, eux, appelaient les petites déesses des bois d'une manière rustre et dégradante, ils hurlaient aux cœurs des bois :

_**Nymphes, venaient ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! **_

Les êtres venaient peu souvent à ces appels. En revanche, elles venaient toujours aux appels si rares des elfes. Eux aussi se mettaient aux cœurs des bois. Mais les elfes s'agenouillaient, baissée la tête et joignaient leurs mains, ils appelaient, d'une voix solennelle :

_**Nymphes, esprit des bois, entendaient mon appel et venaient à mon aide avec votre grande puissance. Je vous implore. **_

Elles préféraient de loin ses appels, bien plus poli. Et aussi, les elfes les invoquaient que pour d'important raisons, pas comme les hommes qui les invoquaient aux moindres soucis.

Les êtres magiques répondaient à la requête d'Aurore, qui était tout de même l'une des leurs.

Quelques temps plus tard, une petite fille naissait. Dès sa naissance, les nymphes qui avaient servi de sages-femmes, firent un splendide présent à la toute jeune elfe. Un diadème tombant sur le front, la chaîne était fine et en or. Au milieu se trouvait une goutte faite d'ambre. A la vue du cadeau, la reine savait le nom qu'elle donnerait à son enfant, Ambre.

D'après la Reine Aurore, dites la Dame d'Espoir 

Sur ces mots, le livre se finissait.

Le seigneur Thranduil passait devant sa bibliothèque. Il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Doucement, le roi poussait la porte et remarquait une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même tenant précieusement un livre de cuir bordeaux dans ses petites mains. Thranduil était attendri à la vue de son fils. Il s'approchait de la forme, ôtait le livre qu'elle tenait et le rangea et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le roi, posa Legolas dans son lit.

Et le seigneur regardait le petit prince toute la nuit. Il regardait l'un des derniers souvenait laissait par la reine…

_**Dédié à Lilipucienne, Orokasa Kyoki et Yavanna qui n'ont donné la force d'écrire cette fic.**_

_Et voilà c déjà la fin. Et vi c très court ! Moi perso, je hais ce chap ! di moi ce ke vou en pensant en clikan sur ce ptit bouton GO ki fé pa de mal o lecteur et lectrice ! Peut-être qu'il y aura un épilogue, je sais pas alors dites moi si vous en voulez un et j'écrirait en fonction de vos envies._

_Bon ben salut tous le monde!_

_Nini ou Bizouille_


End file.
